Reason
by Wind Adept
Summary: My version of Alex's reasons for lighting the lighthouses were. One-chapter fanfiction.


Okay. This is my first fan-fiction in a while, so I apologize if it's horrible. It's about how Alex ended up joining Saturos and Menardi, and a few of his reasons for doing so. Eh.. Here goes.   
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


He was walking along the shore near Mercury Lighthouse before a Mauler took him by surprise. Alex had not yet begun gaining many offensive powers, as Mia's father only allowed him to learn healing. The giant bear cornered him against a cliff leading to the ocean below. Alex tried casting Frost upon it, but the ice attack didn't affect the bear, covered in thick warm hair and fat stored for hibernation. His mind was racing, trying to figure out what to do.. and before he was aware of it, he was falling, falling...   
  


Alex opened his eyes. He was surrounded by the blue-green ocean, everywhere. He could no longer see the surface, and water was flooding into his lungs. If this was drowning, it didn't seem so bad. Water continued to enter through his mouth and nose, but he wasn't dying. Soon there was no more room for it to come in.   
  


He was sinking slowly.. but there was no numbness, no darkness enveloping his vision.. "How strange," he thought. Soon his hands and feet became blurry... but instead of getting worse, his sight returned to normal. Alex was glowing with psyenergetic light. The surface came into view, and the water in his lungs flooded back out so quickly it was almost painful.   
  


He washed back up on shore upon a wave that wasn't in the same flow as the others. Instead of shivering from the cold air from his wet clothes and skin, he felt strangely warm. He looked over at the lighthouse in the distance.   
  
  
  


... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...   
  


Several years later...   
  


... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...   
  
  
  


Alex had continued his training in healing, unhappy. The villagers didn't seem to notice his unrest, though. He was entering Mercury Lighthouse for one of its regular cleanings. "If the beacon was lit, the lighthouse would be cleansed and there would be no need," he thought bitterly as he scrubbed everything down.   
  


...   
  


It was a chilly morning in Imil, and Alex was standing just outside of the village, trying to escape Mia, who was nagging him to help her heal the villagers. Just then, a group of strangely-clad vistors walked up the road. Their leaders seemed to be two people with face-paint and red eyes.   
  


Only the male leader, clad mostly in blue with pale skin and blue hair, didn't stay at the inn. He noticed Alex and asked him if he knew anything about the Lighthouse. Alex sighed, and eventually got into a conversation with him.   
  


It ended up that this man's intention was to light the lighthouses, but was in need of the elemental stars and a Mercury Adept. Alex was uncertain. The man's partner, a woman wearing shades of red and white with long, blonde hair stepped out and they cornered him on the same cliff that the mauler had long ago. Alex tripped over a stone, and fell off the edge once more.   
  


He was falling towards the sharp-edged rocks at the bottom of the cliffs rapidly. Just as he was about to hit the water and also a particularly nasty-looking rock, he stopped. The water below him was whirlpooling, and he was emitting a faint blue glow. His psyenergy was depleting. He needed to get away from the rocks, somehow..   
  


Small spheres of light formed within the whirlpool. They swirled faster and faster, and more spheres began to flow about Alex himself, gathering from the water below him. It seemed that the ocean at the base of Mercury Lighthouse lit up, and the spheres zoomed upward and away. Alex vanished soon after.   
  


The spheres re-formed at the top of the cliff, then vanished, and Alex also appeared.. He looked up at the lighthouse, a plan forming in his head. The lighthouses needed to be lit.. and he was going to help. In fact, alchemy would soon be under his control, and he was determined to make sure Weyard survived. 


End file.
